Enhanced Cannon Skill
The ability to be highly proficient in handling a cannon. Variation of Artillery Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy. Also Called * Cannon Mastery * Cannon Proficiency * Enhanced Cannonmanship * Master Cannonmanship Capabilities Users are highly skilled with all types of cannons, allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via ammunition. Users are also able to operate all variations of cannons. They can create cannons as well as repair them. Also to have expert knowledge of cannons and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resembles the class of weapon in either form or concept. Applications * Prowess in far-ranged combat. * Gun Kata with heavy artillery. * Users are capable of operating cannons, creating and repairing cannons, with a extensive knowledge about cannons. * Incredibly fast weapon control. * Weapon Proficiency on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements. * Skilled users can use Ricochet Shots. Associations * Arm Cannon * Artillery Proficiency * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Strength * Some users may have Infinite Supply of ammunition. * Intuitive Aptitude * Possibly associated with Metal Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation or Precognition. * Ranged Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Needs intensive focus skills in order to aim for the opponent. * Must be prepared at all times from oncoming attacks. Known Users Gallery Seryu artillery.gif|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) artillery also includes the Justice Taizan Cannon which she wields with great accuracy. File:Taison_Nyudo.png|Taison Nyudo (Asura's Wrath) with a huge cannon capable of rapid fire, making it effective against boarding parties. Guts' Cannon Arm 1 (Berserk).jpg|Guts (Berserk) File:Urzael.jpg|Urzael (Diablo) possesses a powerful cannon that he can use for both artillery and a battering club. File:Renkotsu's_Hand_Cannon.png|Renkotsu (InuYasha) was very skilled with his hand cannon. File:Zero_Laser_SSB4.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) wielding the arm-mounted laser cannon with great proficiency. File:Tilestone_Wielding_the_Demi_Cannon.png|Tilestone (One Piece) wielding the Demi Cannon that was meant to be installed into battleships as a hand cannon. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|Baby 5 (One Piece) changing her hands into a hand cannons that she can wield with great proficiency. File:Red_Genesect_Techno_Blast.png|Genesect (Pokémon) is armed with a cannon, which allows it to fire its Techno Blast, a powerful artillery attack dependent on the drive installed. File:Kujiranami's_Armstrong_Cannon.png|Kujiranami Hyōgo (Rurouni Kenshin) armed his missing right hand with an Armstrong Cannon, which he was able to shoot down even a faraway target. Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon.gif|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) creating his Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon which has a range of 400 km that reach from port town of Hargeon to Magnolia. Zarya.png|Zarya (Overwatch) with her massive strength can wield a mighty Particle Cannon. Weapon ÄRM, Napalm Death.png|Through his control of the Weapon ÄRM, Napalm Death, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) can generate a cannon and shoot concentrated blasts of fire. Nose Cannon.jpeg|By lying, Pinocchion (Marchen Awakens Romance) can grow his nose into a cannon. S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series) Ninja-gaiden howling rifle.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) has excellent marksmanship with the Howling Cannon, an enormous matchlock rifle with the size and firepower of a cannon. The Annihilator.jpeg|The Annihilator (Mighty Med) is skilled with his Power Cannon. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Rare power